Warcraft III: TFT'S Shock!
by tasuki-genrou
Summary: An Inuyasha and Warcraft III : The Frozen Throne crossover! A life in Clan Lc members as a story with Inuyasha crossing over to complete a whole new definition!


Title: Warcraft III: TFT'S shock!

Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, written with a crossover from Inuyasha. This story includes the member from Clan Lc and some friends, read it if you want even though I suggest that you can complain all you want while I ignore is you don't know who they are -smirks-. R&R please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and well, I do own Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne so um, screw it!

Introduction of characters: I will be using Clan Lc's member's real name so no confusion will start.

Speech: "...."

Thoughts: '....'

Cat is the priestess(miko) Kagome

Rede is Inuyasha ROFL (Hanyou)

Ace is sesshoumaru who is a brother or half-brother of Inuyasha and say that human's are disgusting, blah blah blah. He'll just bitch about that, otherwise he is very powerful.(Taiyoukai)

Neko is Rin who follows Ace but she is 13 years old. (A very cute girl )

Rainy is sango the demon exterminator(Taijya)

um Tassles is the pervert monk called Miroku(Houshi)

Blow is shippou, this story he will be a 13 year old AND TALKS A LOT (kitsune)

uh Vindi is kikyou the evil woman priestess who thinks she was betrayed by Inuyasha. But is in love with him!

um I'll let fal be an OC main character called 'Shinjou', so basiclly he is a powerful samurai...

Soloer is an also OC main character called 'Mireiki' and is a shinobi, he, Shinjou and Masaharu are best friends who share their Naruto techniques Fal and avi would love this

Avian is Masaharu an OC main character who is a ninja.

er... Kaede the old woman will be Makuta

Bliz is also a OC main character called 'Rentaru', he has powers of ice -.-

Kenny is another OC main character called 'Hotaru', he is brother of bliz and has fire power -.-;;

Edwin is Naraku who wants evil power of the Shikon no Tama (Sacred Jewel) and is an gay noob who wants to rape caQ. 'Was that too harsh? o.o;;'

Cassidy is Kanna, she basiclly doesn't speak a lot 'when she seems to talk a lot irl, but who cares?' and she carries a mirror around who is also following Naraku around.

'Smurf' Yes I know he is gay, but let's torture him around the story, HE is a GIRL called Kagura who uses a fan and wears very REVEALING clothing.

Dead will be Goshinki a powerful minotaur, well that's what HE looks like.

Cow is Kouga, yes I know he isn't REALLY a main character in the Inuyasha series, but I'll let him follow our group.

Pho is raven is an OC Main character (THE ONE FROM TEEN TITANS), who will bitch around saying that Kouga is her property and she has psychic powers along with her ability to levitate... uh sorry cow.

yuna is jaken the servant of Ace carries a staff and is very loyal (yea rite)

Ah and Un the dragons that protect Rin and will be played by no one -.-

That's all for now :O

* * *

Cat groaned in annoyance as she tried to find the clip for her hair that Rede (A/N: Yes, his nickname is rede, no i2edefine, it is too damn long and I am too lazy to type it all out.) gave to her on her birthday. They, have been friends for 2 years and have YET to have gone out. Rede, the shy boy, wait, did I say shy? I mean, Rede, the newbie freshman who talks nothing but his precious blanke- I mean, his winnings on playing Battleships and Dota.

She lived in a shrine happily with her little brother Blow.

Cat almost sighed in relief when she saw the clip behind her 10 bottles of makeup or pimple cream. She took it and placed it carefully on her hair. She almost screamed when she looked at the time. Cat ran out of the door wearing her sandals first of course, and deliberately ran all the way to where Rede and she was going to meet. To her relief, once again, that she was 1 minute early. She smiled and sat at one of the restaurant's tables. Cat looked around the restaurant as she heard some familiar laughter and felt her face screw up in horror.

* * *

Rede grinned as he sat down at one of the tables in the restaurant that he was going to meet Cat at. He smiled as he saw Cat come into the restaurant. He waved for Cat to come and waited for her to start a conversation. "What did you waved for me for, mister?" Cat asked. Rede looked up in confusion and shock in his eyes before he replied, "You're not Cat?" (A/N: Cat is the girl's cousin.)

The girl shook her head as she sat down and lied, "Never heard of her before, by the way, I'm Cindy, but it ain't cool enough, so please call me Vindi." Rede nodded slowly. "Cool nickname, you sure look like Cat though." Rede said. Vindi seemed to smirk but it was gone as it appeared because the REAL Cat just came into the restaurant. "It's weird isn't it? We all start using nicknames by this century." Vindi pointed out and started a fake giggling while Rede joined in laughing. He turned and his grin dropped as he saw Cat looking directly at them.

* * *

Cat felt heat reached her eyes the moment she saw what she shouldn't have seen. She took her handbag and ran out of the restaurant. She ran home as fast as she came to the restaurant. Cat needed to be alone, not in the room where people knew she would be and to find her crying on her bed trying to block her sobs with her pillow. She walked into an abandoned shed next to her shrine and sat down next to a well.

"Why?"

"Why?" She repeated.

"He was my first love... I didn't know he went with me just because I was a living replica of my cousin Vindi..."

She stood up and looked down into the well and felt a force pushed her into it. Time froze, she embraced herself and screamed all she can to await the impact that she shall soon feel after falling a few feet from the well. But it did not came, a blue light enveloped her.

* * *

If you were a curious person, you would find that time has froze.

* * *

End of chapter.

A/N: It's my first fanfic and I'd like to thank to Paleontologist E (ed) for my inspirations, along with no cough protesters cough.

R&R please


End file.
